The Cashier
by BestUsernameThingEver
Summary: A young Pokemart cashier goes on an adventure. Contains: soft vore. There will not be vore in every chapter. The title is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first story. Since last time I didn't do this I got nagged by some guy on dA, although it's pretty obvious, I must do disclaimers._

_I am not a massive company or the owner of a massive company. In no way did I create any pokemon. I am simply a minor in the southern United States. If you think I am a massive company centered in Japan you may need to get your eyes or brain checked more than twice. I only own Evelyn and ask that you do not use her._

_TL;DR: I am not a company._

_Also this story will contain vore. Don't read on if you don't like that. Kthxbai._

* * *

Evelyn sighed as she finished counting out the Pokeballs. She was supposed to be out, traveling and catching all the Pokemon. It was never meant to be like this. She got a tiny pidgey when she started school. That tiny bird started everything. She was the first one in her class to have her very own Pokemon. At school she grew bigger ambitions. One year she was gonna be a trainer, then a gym leader. The following year she was going to be a ranger. Then the best out there ever, blah blah blah. She had failed to realize there could only be one 'best' and it was definitely NOT her. As her classmates got bigger and she and her Pidgey, named Featherweight, grew weaker her goals shrunk.

Now she was stuck behind a counter. It was just her and her single Pokemon now. Featherweight was still a pidgey. It was just her and him left. Her classmates had all left to accomplish their goals while she was stuck. She had heard three of her former friends had completed their Pokedexes. They offered to catch a few to get her started off but Evelyn always refused. She could do it on her own. Maybe she could become a trainer by the end of the year. That would be nice. She smiled as Featherweight struggled with a box of potions. She said, taking the box the rest of the way,"Why thank you very much." Featherweight landed on the counter, puffing his chest out proudly. He immediately started to preen. He was such a vain little bird.

Evelyn glanced at the clock. Almost time to clock out. She started hurriedly potting the potions up. Her dad had said he sent a gift. It had been years since she last seen him, she was just a little girl. Now he traveled the world. She liked to convince herself that he was an unbelievably strong Pokemon trainer, but he really just sold herbal treatments for wrinkles and the works. When she was little she would dream up his adventures, encountering and capturing legends. No, he was selling crushed up plants to old people. She finished with the potions.

She removed her apron and let Featherweight perch on her shoulder. She walked along the path, ignoring a group of children that ran past. The package should be here, all her father had said was he had found them during his travels. She watched the kids for a second, tearing her gaze away to avoid being creepy. She hated her days in school. The other kids would always mock her for her lack of training skills. She always saw Featherweight as a companion, anyways. if he fought he might ruin his prized plumage.

The baby blue haired mgirl reached her house and headed to her front door. It was painted a cheerful red like the other houses. On the doorstep there was a decent sized box. The usually silent Featherweight tilted his head and asked,"Pidgey?" Evelyn said,"Just Dad again." She carefully crouched and picked it up, feeling it was oddly light. She opened her door and Pidgey flew inside to his favorite perch. Why would he want to hide his beauty in a tiny cramped Pokeball? He preferred to sit in front of a warm and sunny window to show off for the world.

Evelyn went into the kitchen for a knife. She sliced the tape open and pried the pale brown cardboard flaps open. The first thing she saw was a four red pokeballs. She carefully removed them, chanting 'please be empty' in her mind though she knew better. She grabbed the letter on the bottom of the box and ripped it open. Her hands trembled from worry as she pulled out a paper with a round coffee stain near the bottom. She hated big pokemon, and her dad always was trying to make her get over it.

_"I hope these Pokemon help you become the great Pokemon master you always wanted to be since you got that pidgey."_

Of course. They weren't empty. Why would they be?

_"I know you hate big pokemon, but I also know you can handle them. They were raised to be extremely loyal from the time they were hatched."_

Yeah, and so were most of the other Pokemon that turned. Like the Raichu that killed his trainer when she was five.

_"Love, Daddy."_

Pfft, love you too douchewad. Maybe if you had an address I'd send you five of one of your fears.

_"PS: Ditch the bird. It's dragging you down. Also open these Pokeballs as soon as possible."_

Yup, that really made her want to open them. They could wait maybe forever.

She looked back to the pokeballs. Usually they didn't bother her but now they filled her with dread. Dread and something else. Panic? No. That wasn't it. It was just the feeling that there could be anything in them, what if it wouldn't fit in her house? What if it was a water pokemon? She eyed the five red and white spheres with distrust. Nope, definitely not opening those. She stood, seeing Featherweight watching her suspiciously. "Pide?" He had a surprisingly accusing tone. He jabbed his beak at the letter and pokeballs. "No, I'm not replacing you Featherweight. You're too special for that." She gave him a quick head rub and put the four little pokeballs back in the box. She asked,"You want a dust bath?" Featherweight immediately cheered up. Leave it to him to forget anger at a chance to possible make himself prettier than he already was. She closed the box and moved it more to the center of the table. No need for one of those things coming out of their balls. Plus she always knocked things off that table, no matter how careful she was.

As she poured the dust usually used for michus into a cookie sheet, she stared at the box. She needed more money, and she had heard you got money for winning a pokemon trainer match. Was it really a good idea? She did need to pay her rent, after all. She sighed and stepped back to avoid the rain of dust Featherweight made as he scattered the dust. It seemed she would have to sweep the floor as usual. She said,"Featherweight, for such a small bird you make the biggest messes." She smiled as he chirped defiantly and made an even bigger mess. Yes, vacuum for sure now. She had just brought it on herself. It was a just another challenge to him, now. She stepped back, laughing a bit as the tiny bird seemed to be throwing dust at her with his wings.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, this is my first story. Since last time I didn't do this I got nagged by some guy on dA, although it's pretty obvious, I must do disclaimers._

_I am not a massive company or the owner of a massive company. In no way did I create any pokemon. I am simply a minor in the southern United States. If you think I am a massive company centered in Japan you may need to get your eyes or brain checked more than twice. I only own Evelyn and ask that you do not use her._

_TL;DR: I am not a company._

_Also this story contains vore. Don't read on if you don't like that._

* * *

Evelyn sighed and examined the Pokeball in her hand. She trembled, she had always been a coward, but she needed money. Her rent was rising and she needed money or she would be kicked out of her home. Her hands shook terribly. The trees rustled, a few dead leaves coming off them. The fall sun was straight above her. Featherweight would be worried, she had been gone since the sun had first rose and she had been standing in the field for hours, getting ready to release the pokemon then hesitating. She was alone except for a couple Rattata. They obviously weren't good company when it came down to it. She took a deep breath. hopefully this was a good idea after all, but she had this terrible feeling. She was glad she had called in sick, she thought she could do it before work but failed.

The blue haired girl took a deep breath and raised her arm and Pokeball. "One... Two... Three!" She snapped her arm forward but the Pokeball refused to leave her grip. She was stronger than this! her dad loved playing jokes, it was probably just a Rattata like the ones in the field. Or a Magikarp. She could just scoop it back up if need be. Feeling relaxed she finally threw the Pokeball. She watched as the pokemon came out, stretching itself out happily. The Ratattas darted into the tall grass. Evelyn watched, terrified as the Arbok turned it's gaze towards her. It slithered over to her and started to examine her closely.

After a while it settled. Evelyn relaxed, maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed to be at first. Then she noticed it had begun to loosely coil itself around her. Nope, just as bad as she had imagine. Just as bad and possibly worse. She hopped over the giant snake's coils, tripping a bit. She made a mental note to learn how to jump higher if she made it out of this. She barely even noticed she had lost her left shoe until she was half way to the Pokeball. She wised they had like bungee cords right about then. Why couldn't Pokeballs have bungee cords? It would make so much sense.

Something purple flashed out of the corner of her eye and she flung out her hands as she tipped forward. She reached for the Pokeball only to have it flicked far out of her reach. She tried to struggle away, failing as the Arbok coiled itself around her. She gasped for air, feeling her ribs creak when she tried to take too deep of a breath. Maybe it was just being friendly and this was some sort of snake bear hug? She tried to convince herself it was a hug. She still tried to get out of it, panic raising when she found she couldn't. She tried to scratch at it, but the scales were too thick. Great, now she couldn't convince herself it was a hug and she would be okay.

The Arbok started to move it's head so it was above the human. For a splint second Evelyn worried about Featherweight, then she looked up. Arbok opened it's mouth to reveal countless razor sharp teeth. It's tongue dripped with saliva, more than a couple drops landing on her face. Evelyn screamed as it swallowed her head easily, the sound echoing along the trees. The Ratattas fled farther away. Evelyn was forced to close her eyes as she was thoroughly coated with saliva. He swallowed her up to her shoulders, making her head push into his throat. Evelyn shivered even in the warm air of the purple snake's throat. The throat muscles somehow relaxed her physically but not mentally.

Evelyn tried to grab on to the outside of the Arbok's mouth when it untangled itself from her, but she just got sucked even deeper. She kicked her legs feebly as her arms were pulled in. She tried to hold on to the throat as Arbok lifted his head and let gravity finish up the job. He gave her feet one last lick, forcing her shoe to slip off. It seemed like it would be annoying going down his throat. She let out a yelp as she landed in his surprisingly empty stomach. What? She sat upright, huddled into a ball. There wasn't much room, it was taller than it was wide. She started to wiggle around, maybe it would spit her back up.

The Arbok lay down contentedly as the human struggled inside of it's stomach. It rested it's head on the struggling lump inside it. It had been a very long time since it had a live meal in it's stomach and didn't plan on losing that. It's last actual trainer had traded it for some crushed up plants. He didn't like being eaten all that, apparently. He had been in a Pokeball ever since then.

Evelyn curled up, just giving up. She waited for the giant snake to start to digest her, hoping it would be quick. She should have been at work, she could have just put the Pokeballs away in the attic and forgotten about them. But no. She had to decide she needed the money and see what was inside. Now she wouldn't have to worry about that. One of her friends would probably check up on her and take Featherweight when she found she was gone. It smelled horrible in the stomach, but it was warm and soft. She tried to place the smell, but the only thing coming close was vomit.

Despite everything, she started to fall asleep, cuddling into the oft stomach tissue.

* * *

Evelyn snapped awake when the already small stomach tightened. The stomach under her started to tighten and force her upwards and back into the throat. She slipped past the Arbok's teeth and into a thankfully soft past of grass. The sky was dark and the air was freezing cold. She took deep breaths, trying to get as much fresh air as possible. Her teal eyes slowly went up to Arbok who was looking down at her, mild concern on it's face. She collapsed, just laying there in a pool of spit.

A colder wind went over her causing her to shiver violently. She stood shakily and started to search for her shoes. The moon was right above her so she figured everyone was asleep. At least she wouldn't have to do the whole 'walk of shame' type deal home. Once she found her shoes and the Pokeball Arbok easily scooped her onto his back. The pair slowly but surely made their way back to town. That could have ended much worse very easily.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, this is my first story. Since last time I didn't do this I got nagged by some guy on dA, although it's pretty obvious, I must do disclaimers._

_I am not a massive company or the owner of a massive company. In no way did I create any pokemon. I am simply a minor in the southern United States. If you think I am a massive company centered in Japan you may need to get your eyes or brain checked more than twice. I only own Evelyn and ask that you do not use her._

_TL;DR: I am not a company._

_Also this story will contain vore. Don't read on if you don't like that._

* * *

Evelyn walked home, baffled. She had just gotten 80 Pokebucks from winning a battle against a traveler. That was more than she made in a day. All in under an hour. Maybe it was a viable side job, though she would have to open the rest of the Pokeballs eventually. She hoped that the others wouldn't be so inclined to eat her every time she let them out. Arbok had started immediately, she recognized the glint in his eyes. The 'get in my stomach now' look. So she had returned him to his Pokeball immediately.

She walked towards the town pokemon center, a place she used to frequent to ask already established trainers how they go so good. Their answers never satisfied her so she kept coming back every day after school. Her mom always had to call them to have them send her home for dinner. The nurse then knew her name, but she had long since passed away. Evelyn had heard she was found in the center, behind the desk. Nurse Vera always worked long hours. She came long before the other nurses and stayed hours after they had gone back home to their families. She was one of the nicest people Evelyn knew. Was.

She opened the door, spotting the pink haired woman behind the counter. She had heard she had sisters all across Kanto who all looked just like her. Unfreakingnatural. She handed her the single Pokeball, and asked,"Can you please heal Arbok?" Nurse Joy nodded and turned. Evelyn didn't make conversation, and left without another word. She started towards her house quickly, wondering what were in the other Pokeballs. She kind of wanted to open one but she was too scared to, what if it was like Arbok and ate her? It might not spit her out like he did. They could just digest her and go on with their lives, just like that. She shivered at the thought of it.

No, she didn't need to have that on her mind.

Featherweight looked over and tilted his little lead. "I won, I got 80 dollars. We might not be homeless after all." He didn't know about what happened last night, he had just gone to sleep. Self centered piece of shit. She put the Pokeball with the others and sat down. "Until we get more money, no more dust baths. You can just take water ones." Featherweight said, annoyed,"Pidg pidgey, pid." He flew off and Evelyn sighed. He was very spoiled on top of vain. She considered trading him for a moment. That would be the easiest route available.

She glanced at the other Pokeballs. If she looked in them she take on stronger rivals, who would give her more money. She shivered at the thought of it and sat down on her chair. She rested her head in her hands, taking a deep breath. Featherweight was just too expensive. She would have to try to get him in a poke ball. She could store him in the Pokemon center PC until she had enough money. Yeah, that could actually work for her. She would have to wait until the bird slept, though. That would be the easiest way for the both of them.

Evelyn smiled. It would just be a nice, long nap for the bird. A cruel, terrible thought crossed her mind. She didn't have to pick him up, even. He was starting to annoy her lately with his increased grooming habits. She had heard of people releasing or abusing their first pokemon, so she wasn't so bad right? She was going to get the bird back. He wouldn't be happy for a bit, but he would perk up when he saw how much better things were. Maybe she could move out of the town after a while and get a better job and house while she was at it.

The blue haired girl started towards her room, that was where Featherweight's pokeball was. She opened her door, resisting the urge to just crawl into bed and sleep. It was so inviting... Surely one minute couldn't hurt. No, she forced herself to stay up. She had something to do. She grabbed the Pokeball and slowly went towards Featherweight's favorite perch. It just felt plain wrong. It was messed up and she didn't like it. She rubbed her arm with her free hand. She just couldn't afford her Pokemon's needs, so she was putting it in storage until she could. That wasn't too bad. At least she wasn't releasing him. He'd never survive the wild.

She stopped when she spotted him on his perch, fast asleep. It was clear he just preened by the three 'too dull' feathers under him. She lifted the Pokeball. It was suddenly a lump of lead in her hand, heavier than her entire body. Featherweight stirred as his owner pressed the button in the center of it. He started to fly away, but he turned into a red light and was sucked in. She walked back to her room and set the pokeball on her desk, dragging her feet a bit. Now she was stuck with possibly four man eating Pokemon _and _felt like a jackass. Absolutely perfect.

She sat down on her bed, she would have to open the next pokeball sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. She lay dowmn, sighing happily. But for now she planned on just sleeping. Who knew Pokemon battles were so tiring?


End file.
